


Promises

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cuddling & Snuggling, Guilt, M/M, pinkie swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their next mission, Face and Murdock work a few things out. Post-fic tag for "Compliance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690997) by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin). 



“Face?”

The two of them were curled up in bed together, warm and comfortable after the night's exertions. Tomorrow they'd be on the way to another mission, but right now, sleep beckoned. Face reached out to set the relaxation app on his phone, knowing Murdock always slept better without silence. “You want ocean sounds or rain sounds?”

“Ocean. Can I ask you something?”

He set the phone down, sensing this was about something far more serious than white noise. “What's up?”

Murdock's voice was unusually subdued. Normally he wouldn't shut up after sex, but tonight was different. “Promise me you won't blame yourself if I gotta go in again?”

“Buddy...” Face sighed. They both knew it was a question of when rather than if Murdock would have to go for another stay at the VA hospital, but neither of them wanted to admit the painful truth. 

“I talked to Hannibal about it, after you got me out,” Murdock continued. “He said you were beatin' yourself up pretty bad over it.” Not that he'd needed Hannibal to confirm it. 

Face sighed. He knew, logically, that they'd done the right thing, that Murdock had needed help to get stable, but that hadn't made much of a difference during his absence, or during the time after when they'd gotten him back but weren't actually sure if they'd get _him_ back. “I promised I'd take care of you.”

“I know, and I know you will.” He took a deep breath, feeling lousy even though this needed to be said. “But you can't always be what I need.”

Another painful truth that lied between them as moments of silence passed. Murdock wrapped his arms tighter around Face's waist, leaning his head against his partner's chest. “Face?”

“No, I know. You're right.” Love was supposed to be enough. All those storybooks he'd read when he was a kid were filthy liars. “I promise I'll try.” 

“You always do.” A bit of the usual brightness seemed to return to Murdock's voice then. “No one understands what's going on in my head, even me half the time, but you try harder than anyone else I ever met.”

“Always will. That's a promise too.” In fact it was one of the easiest promises he'd ever made. “Can I ask you something, though?”

“Shoot.”

“If there's anything I can do to help you be okay, you promise you'll tell me?”

Murdock reached out to find Face's hand, hooking their pinkies together. “Deal.”

“Thank you.” He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he exhaled. 

“Glad we got that sorted out.” Murdock let go of his hand to reach up and ruffle Face's hair, startling the other man into an undignified yelp. “Now get some sleep, Beaut, we got work in the morning.”


End file.
